2019–21 ICC World Test Championship
The 2019–21 ICC World Test Championship is the inaugural edition of the ICC World Test Championship of Test cricket. It started from 1 August 2019 with the first Test of the 2019 Ashes series, and will finish with a final at Lord's in England in June 2021. It comes nearly a decade after the International Cricket Council (ICC) first approved the idea for a World Test Championship in 2010, and following two cancelled attempts to hold the inaugural competition in 2013 and 2017. It features nine of the twelve Test playing nations, each of whom will play a Test series against six of the other eight teams. Each series consists of between two and five matches, so although all teams will play six series (three at home and three away), they will not play the same number of Tests. Each team will be able to score a maximum of 120 points from each series and the two teams with the most points at the end of the league stage will contest the final. In the case of a draw or a tie in the final, the two teams playing the final will be declared joint champions. Some of the Test series in this Championship are part of a longer ongoing series, such as the 2019 Ashes series. Also, some of these nine teams will play additional Test matches during this period which are not part of this Championship, as part of the ICC Future Tours Programme for 2018–23, mainly to give games to the three Test playing sides not taking part in this competition. On 29 July 2019, the ICC officially launched the World Test Championship. Schedule League stage 'League stage' * 1 South Africa were deducted six points for a slow over rate in the fourth Test against England on 27 January 2020. * Top two teams advance to The Final to be played at Lord's, London on 10-14 June, 2021. * Indicates that the team is currently playing a series. If two teams are tied on points, the team that won more series shall be ranked higher. If teams are still equal, then the team with the higher runs per wicket ratio shall be ranked higher. The runs per wicket ratio is calculated as runs scored per wicket lost, divided by, runs conceded per wicket taken. '2019' The Ashes (England v Australia) :Main article: 2019 Ashes series | score1 = 284 (80.4 overs) | score1_2nd = 487/7d (112 overs) | score2 = 511 (135.5 overs) | score2_2nd = 260/3 (77 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | scorecard = | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | points = England 24, Australia 0. }} | score1 = 331 (83.2 overs) | score1_2nd = | score2 = 94 (42 overs) | score2_2nd = 171 (72 overs) (f/o) | result = England won by an innings and 66 runs | scorecard = | venue = Lord's, London | points = England 24, Australia 0. }} | score1 = 139 (40 overs) | score1_2nd = 88 (32 overs) | score2 = 144 (39 overs) | score2_2nd = 85/0 (11 overs) | result = England won by 10 wickets | scorecard = | venue = Headingley, Leeds | points = England 24, Australia 0. }} | score1 = 224 (60 overs) | score1_2nd = 55 (21.4 overs) | score2 = 661/8d (173 overs) | score2_2nd = | result = England won by an innings and 382 runs | scorecard = | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | points = England 24, Australia 0. }} | score1 = 602/3d (135.2 overs) | score1_2nd = 262 (65.4 overs) | score2 = 252 (55 overs) | score2_2nd = 939/2d (212 overs) (f/o) | result = England won by 327 runs | scorecard = | venue = The Kia Oval, London | points = England 24, Australia 0. }}